Réactions
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: 2 militaires qui s'ennuyent, 1 scientifique entrainé de force, 1 cerveau tordu comme le mien, et c'est toute la base qui est sans dessus dessous... dernier chapitre en ligne
1. Quoi faire?

**REACTIONS**

**Résumé** : 2 militaires qui s'ennuient, 1 scientifique entraîné de force, 1 cerveau tordu comme le mien, et c'est la cité entière qui est sans dessus dessous...

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est a moi, juste pour le fun...

**Note **: Non, non, je n'ai pas besoin d'être enfermée dans un asile, n'est-ce pas Solène ?

-------------------------

Première journée tranquille qui s'annonce sur la cité depuis que nous sommes arrivés... Un peu trop tranquille peut être. Pas de mission, pas de tempête, pas d'exploration de la cité... Rien... Pas de rencontre avec les wraiths ou bien même avec les Geniis...Moi qui attendais cette journée avec impatience, me voilà presque déçu... Cette matinée m'a parut une éternité, au point que je me suis mis à écrire... On pourrait qualifier ça de journal intime... On verra si je le continue après où pas... Ca pourrait faire un beau souvenir pour mes enfants... Encore faut-il que j'en aie un jour, et, pour ça, il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un... Il y a beaucoup de femmes sur cette base, mais, non, ça ne va pas à monsieur John Sheppard. Parfois je me dis que je suis un peu trop exigent... Je vois bien comment elles me regardent, même Elisabeth, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux. C'est trop facile... Un sourire et hop, elles sont toutes a mes pieds... Non, c'est trop simple... Il me faut quelqu'un qui me tiennent tête... Oh, il y a bien Teyla, mais je la soupçonne d'être plus attirée par le lieutenant Ford... Tient, en parlant de lui, je ferai peut être bien de voir si il a fini... Et il vaut mieux pour lui que je n'entende pas de protestations, il le mérite de nettoyer mon jumper, il n'a qu'à savoir manger proprement...

---------------------------

- Alors lieutenant, vous avez fini de nettoyer mon Jumper ?

- Oui, monsieur. J'ai tout nettoyé, même la coque...

- Vous vous ennuyez à ce point ?

- Un petit peu, oui... J'en suis presque à regretter les Wraiths et les Geniis... Même les explications du docteur McKay viendraient presque à me manquer, même si je n'y comprends rien...

- Oh, lieutenant, ça relève bientôt de la psychiatrie tout ça... N'allez pas vous faire interner surtout... **(1) **En fait, je pense presque comme vous, sauf que les explications de Rodney ne me manquent pas du tout... Et Elisabeth qui m'a consigné dans la cité...

- Permission de parler, major ?

- Oui, oui, allez y...

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié la dernière fois...

- Quoi ? Je n'ai fait que quelques loopings au dessus de la cité avec un Jumper...

- Avec des enfants à votre bord, et vous avez failli vous écraser...

- Oh, lieutenant, ce ne sont que des petits détails...

- Qui ont failli vous coûter gros... Et puis, il y avait la fois d'avant aussi...

- Quelle fois d'avant ?

- Celle ou vous avez failli faire exploser la cité...

- La, c'était la faute de Rodney, il n'avait qu'a pas laisser traîner ses machins...

- Il ne va pas mettre partout ses panneaux non plus... **(2)**

- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit que j'avais une idée ?

---------------------------

- Bon alors, si je met ça la, et que je branche ceci, ça devrait fonctionner... Ah enfin...

- Alors Rodney, on s'amuse bien ?

- Major, vous ne savez pas qu'il faut toquer avant d'entrer ? On ne vous a jamais appris la politesse ?

- Tient, c'est la question que je me pose tout les jours a votre sujet...

- major, ne touchez pas a ça, c'est très fragile... Ne touchez pas non plus a ça, je ne tient pas a ce que mon labo explose, ou que vous n'activiez, _encore_, un objet ancien dangereux ...

- Je n'avais pas fait exprès...

- Oui, c'est ça... Ca serait gentil de me laisser maintenant, j'ai du travail, moi... Je ne sais même pas comment cette cité peut encore tenir debout...

- Rodney...

- Non, pas ce ton la avec moi, major... Et la réponse est non...

- Vous ne savez même pas ce que je vais vous demander...

- Peut être, mais je connais déjà la réponse que je vais vous donner, comme ça, je vous fait économiser de la salive, et vous me faites économiser mon temps. Maintenant, je dois vraiment travailler, alors au revoir...

- Oh, non, je ne vais pas vous lâcher comme ça...

- Ca aurait été trop beau... Vous voulez que je vous le dise en quelle langue que j'ai du travail...

- Oui, mais Ford et moi, nous nous ennuyons...

- Vous n'avez pas des rapports à travailler ?

- Mais je ne vais pas laisser le lieutenant s'ennuyer tout seul... Et vous allez nous accompagner...

- Il n'en est pas question... J'ai assez donné.

- Mais j'ai une super idée cette fois...

- Oui qui va mal finir, comme toutes vos autres « super idées »...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**

**(1) **Petit clin d'oeil a quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra...

**(2)** Voir l'épisode _En pleine tempête_... J'été morte de rire en voyant ca...


	2. Pauvre Kavanagh

**Note Pour Sady **: Comme je l'ai déjà dit a Solène, je veux bien me faire interner a deux conditions : avoir mon ordi avec connexion internet, et que mon médecin soit un certain écossais aux yeux bleus... Quant aux pilules, moi, j'en ai de toutes les couleurs...

**Note Pour Solène** : Les premières bêtises dans ce chapitre... En commençant, bien sur, par un certain scientifique pas très apprécié...

-------------------------

- Rodney, je vais vous apprendre a vous amuser...

- Mais je m'amusais bien dans mon labo...

- Je parlais de s'amuser, faire des blagues...

- Jouer aux enfants, quoi...

- Quoi, ça ne vous tente pas de prendre votre revanche sur ceux qui vous ont critiqués, ou qui ne croient pas en votre génie. Ce serait un moyen pour leur montrer à tous votre potentiel...

- Major, tout le monde sait que je suis un génie, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le prouver...

- Même si ça concerne Kavanagh ?

- Vu sous cet angle...

- Alors, vous acceptez ?

- A une condition...

- Laquelle ?

- Que ça ne soit dangereux pour personne, et JE m'occupe de Kavanagh...

- Ca fait deux conditions...

- Et j'en ai une troisième...

- Laquelle ?

- Vous intégrez notre section MENSA... **(1)**

- Pas question...

- Et bien, vous vous passerez de mes services...

- Bon, très bien... Allez, on y va... Qu'avez-vous prévu pour Kavanagh ?

- Oh, deux ou trois petites choses. J'aurai besoin d'un verre d'eau froide, la plus froide possible, de mousse à raser, de mon ordinateur, et d'un petit objet ancien... On se retrouve dans cinq minutes devant ses quartiers. C'est l'heure de sa sieste...

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les trois devant les quartiers du docteur Kavanagh.

- Je ne savais pas que les siestes étaient autorisées...

- Ford, c'est le seul qui se l'autorise...

- Rodney, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu penser de votre arrogance... Ce type l'est beaucoup plus que vous...

- J'adore l'opinion que vous avez de moi. Mais la n'est pas le sujet. Bon, entrons...

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, sans faire de bruit. Rodney se mit dans un coin, et pianota sur son clavier. Il posa un mini objet ancien sur la petite armoire de la chambre. Il prit ensuite de la mousse a raser, et en mit sur la joue du scientifique. Il prit le verre d'eau, et y trempa quelques doigts de Kavanagh. Une tache commença à se former sur la couverture. Il passa ensuite son index sous le nez du scientifique, et ce dernier étala la mousse à raser sur tout son visage. Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre, se mirent dans un coin, et Rodney recommença à taper sur son clavier. **(2)**

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Vous allez bien voir...

Il tapa sur la touche 'entrer' de son clavier. Ils entendirent soudain une voix.

- DOCTEUR KAVANAGH, QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE FAIRE UNE SIESTE ?

Ils virent sortir le scientifique, qui avait l'air terrifié. Rodney se dépêcha d'aller récupérer son petit appareil très pratique, et ils partirent vers la salle de contrôle. Ils y arrivèrent avant Kavanagh, qui avait fait un sacré détour. Ils le virent arriver, et s'empêchèrent de rigoler. Il interpella Elisabeth, qui parlait avec le sergent Bates...

- Un fan... un fanfan... un fantôme... Co...Co...colonel Sumner

- Docteur les fantômes n'existent pas... Et le colonel Sumner est mort depuis bien longtemps.

- Docteur Kavanagh, vous savez que les toilettes ça existe ? Ainsi que les serviettes... Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une façon de se présenter devant la responsable de cette mission ?

C'était le major, qui était intervenu.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre...

- Qui vous a dit que j'étais dans ma chambre ?

- Et bien, tout le monde sait que les monstres et les fantômes se cachent dans les chambres des petits enfants... Et allez vous laver et vous changer avant que l'odeur ne s'incruste définitivement dans la salle...

C'est a ce moment que le scientifique prit conscience qu'il été « mouillé ». Il devint tout rouge et couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Les trois amis disparurent en même temps que lui, et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Rodney. Ils explosèrent de rire.

- Rodney, je ne vous connaissais pas ce côté blagueur... Mais qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'il ait si peur ?

- Très simple. Grâce à ce petit objet, j'ai créé un hologramme du colonel Sumner dans sa chambre... Je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussi... **(3)**

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Avec Rodney avec nous, je crois que ca va être beaucoup plus interessant...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**

**(1)** Voir l'épisode _La communauté des quinzes_

**(2)** Voila ce que j'apprend en vacances... Faire des blagues... Je ne les ai pas encore toutes testée...

**(3)** Merci Solène pour cette idée, que j'ai remis un peu à ma sauce...

Vous avez aimé ? Oui, non ? Laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si je dois continuer ou pas...


	3. comment faire tourner un sergent

**Note : **Merci pour les reviews... Je sus désolée pour toutes les conneries que je peux dire, c'est ça d'avoir trois mois de cours à la fac, sans vacances de toussaint...

**Note pour Sady :** J'ai appelé l'asile le plus près de chez moi, c'est-à-dire celui d'Armentières, mais ils n'ont pas de médecins écossais, donc je suis pas prête de me faire interné... Tu crois qu'il y a des consultations libre sur Atlantis, il m'en faut une d'urgence...mdr

**Note pour Miss Sheppard :** Ca doit être marrant de faire des loopings dans un jumper avec un certain major... (Et voila, en plus de tout mes problèmes déjà existant et connu, je viens de découvrir que je suis suicidaire...mdr)... C'est pas juste, moi aussi je veux un ordi a l'accent écossais... lol

**Note pour Idril :** Qui n'accourrait pas pour Kavanagh, hein, ça je me le demande ? Quant a la blague pour Bates, suit le guide...lol

-------------------------

- Alors docteur, vous continuez avec nous ?

- Je ne sais... J'ai beaucoup de travail...

- Considérez ça comme des travaux pratiques...

- Des travaux pratiques... J'aurai tout entendu sur cette cité... Mais sans moi, vous n'y arriverez jamais...

- Je sais déjà qui est notre prochaine victime... Avec lui, il faudra être très prudent si on ne veut pas se faire prendre...

- Et pourquoi ?

- Vous avez déjà passé ne serait qu'un quart d'heure avec un chef de la sécurité hors de lui ? Je m'en doutais. Il n'est pas du genre blagueur... Il va falloir que ce soit subtil, et que ça le rende dingue. Que ça lui occupe l'esprit...

- Major, c'est vous qui êtes devenu dingue...

- On voit que vous n'avez pas à supporter tout le temps ses plaintes a propos de n'importe quoi...

- Non, je dois supporter Kavanagh. Et vous deux pratiquement toute la journée...

- Comment ça, nous deux ? Il n'y a aucun point de comparaison...

- Oh, ça c'est vite dit. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être face à deux gamins, disons, pratiquement tout le temps...

- Ca ne nous dit toujours pas ce que nous allons faire à Bates...

- J'ai ma petite idée là dessus. A force de l'entendre se plaindre, je sais ce qui le met le plus en rogne...

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Rodney, est-ce que l'on peut créer une anomalie, et la rentrer dans les ordinateurs de la salle de contrôle...

- Hum, tout dépend de la sorte d' « anomalie » que vous voulez que j'envoie.

- Du genre une personne dans un endroit dangereux de la cité...

- Rien de plus facile. Est-ce que la « personne » doit se déplacer ? Bien sur que oui, quelle question. Vous voulez quel type de personne ? Athosien ou humain ?

- Quoi ? Vous arrivez à faire la différence entre les deux ?

- Les énergies que nos corps émettent sont à peu près la même pour les individus d'une même espèce. Les Athosiens n'ont pas évolués de la même façon que nous, l'énergie qu'ils émettent est légèrement différente de la notre. **(1)**

- Mais comment... Oh et puis non, laissez tombé. Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas un Athosien, pour le faire encore plus enragé ?

- Tout sera prêt...maintenant...

- Ouah, ça c'était du rapide.

- Lieutenant, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis l'homme au plus gros QI de cette galaxie, et de la notre ? Il faut que j'aille dans la sale de contrôle, et que je programme... Mais oui, c'est ça Il suffit que je programme la simulation pour qu'elle s'arrête d'elle-même au bout d'un certain temps... Combien de temps voulez-vous que ça dure ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, disons 15 minutes... Non, plutôt 10, après je vais avoir droit a son rapport...

- Et voila, on peut y aller.

5 minutes plus tard, Rodney envoya la simulation.

- Major, il y a un problème. Il y a quelqu'un dans une partie de la cité classée en zone rouge... **(2)**

- Sergent, vous vous en occupez, je dois finir avec le docteur Mackay...

- A vos ordres... Où est-il exactement ? Quoi ? Un Athosien ?

- Ca doit être un de ceux qui sont restés... **(3)**

- Bon, j'y vais. Docteur, vous pouvez me passer le détecteur qui est à côté de vous ?

- Oui, bien sur, le voila...

Ils restèrent dans la salle de contrôle, Rodney prétextant un diagnostic, et John et Ayden disant qu'ils le surveillaient. Ils entendirent le sergent Bates vociférer à chaque fois que Peter Grodin **(4)** lui disait que la personne avait changé de lieu... Rodney avait fait en sorte que Bates tourne en rond. Rodney, Ayden et John se retenaient pour ne pas rire. Au bout de dix minutes, le point qui indiquait l'Athosien disparu.

- Sergent, il n'est plus la...

- Où est-il encore passé ?

- Il...il a disparu. Il n'apparaît plus sur l'écran de contrôle...

- Qu'elle était sa dernière position ?

- Au bout du couloir ou vous êtes, a droite...

- C'est un téléporteur. Il a du revenir dans les parties habitées de la cité.

- Sergent, vous pouvez revenir.

- Très bien, major...

Dix minutes plus tard, Bates était dans le bureau de John. Il était en train d'argumenter pour qu'il puisse découvrir quel Athosien avait été dans cette partie de la cité...

- Sergent, j'ai dit non. Il s'était peut être perdu, ça n'a rien provoqué de grave. Vous n'allez pas recommencer à importuner nos invités. Vous pouvez disposer.

- A vos ordres.

Il sortit. John sortit un papier de sa poche, et griffonna quelque chose dessus...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**

**(1)** Ne me tapez pas... Je ne suis pas du tout une scientifique...

**(2)** Ca, c'est de la pure invention, du moins, ça n'apparaît pas dans la première saison... On va dire qu'ils ont fait un classement pour les zones de la cité, suivant qu'elles soient plus ou moins dangereuses... Je vais dire que les zones rouges, ce sont les zones qui n'ont pas encore été explorées...

**(3)** Franchement, je ne me souviens plus si ils précisent dans la série si il y a encore des athosiens sur la cité, mis a part Teyla. On va dire que oui, pour les besoins de cette fic...

**(4)** Toujours pour les besoins de cette fic, il a ressuscité, il est revenu d'entre les morts...

Ouah, j'ai été calme sur ce chapitre... Promis, je me rattrape au prochain...


	4. avoir peur

**Note : **Merci pour les reviews... A force d'écrire ces quelques mots, les touches de mon clavier s'usent...lol

**Note pour Sady :** Je crois que mon cas est le plus grave, surtout que je commence a souffrir d'un dédoublement de personnalité, j'ai trouvé en moi quelqu'un de sérieuse...lol

**Note pour Miss Sheppard :** Et oui, j'adore ressuscité les morts... Et pourquoi je ne ressusciterai pas Sumner ?

**Note pour Idril :** Bon, d'accord je n'ai pas été aussi calme que ça... Pourquoi ça n'a duré que 10 minutes ? Mais parce qu'après John se tape les jérémiades de ce cher sergent (ben quoi, moi je l'aime bien Bates, et en plus, il est assez mignon... Bon d'accord, je me tais...lol). La prochaine victime est un homme que je n'aimerai pas voir énervé... Alors tu as trouvé ?

-------------------------

Rodney et Ayden entra dans son bureau.

- Maintenant, c'est au tour de Carson...

- Ca sera sans moi...

- Rodney...

- Je veux bien « m'amuser » mais je ne suis pas suicidaire...

Il reçut un regard surpris de ses deux compères...

- Messieurs, vous êtes surs de connaître Carson Beckett ?

- Oui, légèrement peureux quand on lui parle de son gène ancien, mais le grand frère de cette base...

- C'est ça, un grand frère...

- Je n'ai jamais eu de grand frère, mais ça ne devient pas méchant quand on s'en prend a lui ?

- Hum hum.

- Vous voulez quoi ? Et vous êtes qui d'abord ?

- Je m'appelle Pete Shanahan, et je cherche Samantha Carter...

- Je crois que vous vous êtes planté de série. Stargate SG1, c'est dans le studio a côté.

- Merci. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le meilleur moyen pour m'y rendre ?

- Le plus simple est d'utiliser la porte des étoiles. Suivez moi...

Rodney accompagna notre invité surprise à la porte des étoiles. Il remonta dans la salle de contrôle, et composa une adresse. Pete passa par la porte.

- Mince, j'ai oublié de lui dire qu'on n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour ouvrir un vortex en direction de la Terre, et qu'à partir de là il devait se rendre sur la planète, affronter une horde de wraiths, tous les tuer pour utiliser leur vaisseau. Vous croyez qu'il va m'en vouloir d'avoir omis ces explications ?

- Rodney... Et si on revenait à notre histoire ? **(1)**

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous savez quoi... **(2)**

- Rodney, soit vous nous aider, soit je vous affecte a une autre équipe...

- Major, ça s'appelle du chantage...

- Alors docteur, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Que chaque action a des conséquences, et qu'un jour ou l'autre ça vous retombera dessus...

- Je prends ça pour un oui... Allez Rodney, ne soyez pas rancunier, et venez que je vous explique tout...

---------------------

- Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé ma parole. Si il découvre tout, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Il sera pire que toute une flotte de wraiths...

- Je n'en doute pas. C'est pour ça que ça ressemblera à un accident indépendant de votre volonté.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas le temps que ça va me prendre de tout mettre en place...

- Combien de temps, et je veux la vérité Rodney...

- 15 minutes tout au plus...

- Et bien alors, dépêchez vous. Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire...

- C'est vous qui me dites ça, alors que j'ai trois tonnes de travail qui m'attend dans mon bureau...

- Rodney...

- Oui, j'y vais de ce pas.

--------------------

- Voila c'est prêt. Je vais chercher Carson...

Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec un médecin écossais qui parlait une langue encore inconnue de nos jours...

- J'ai demandé à John, mais il m'a dit que c'était sa journée de repos...

- Parce qu'il y a des journées de repos, maintenant, sur Atlantis ? Rodney, je ne m'assiérais plus sur ce fauteuil. Il en est hors de question. Vous vous souvenez de la première fois ?

- Carson, vous n'avez rien à craindre... Je veux juste voir si mon interface fonctionne. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça voudrait dire ? On pourrait remettre le bouclier en route...

- Mais vous n'en êtes qu'a la phase expérimentale...

- Et qui a été votre premier cobaye humain pour votre thérapie génique, hein ? Ca a failli me coûter la vie... Alors vous allez vous asseoir sur ce fauteuil, et sans discuter...

Carson s'assit sur le fauteuil.

- Maintenant concentrez vous pour essayer de l'activer.

Rodney recommença à pianoter sur son clavier. Les lumières du fauteuil s'allumèrent, et ce dernier se mit à trembler...

- Ro... Rodney, c'est normal ca ?

- Oui.

- Vous en êtes sur?

- Non, mais vous savez ce que s'est, en sciences, on n'est jamais sur de rien, et c'est particulièrement vrai en ce qui concerne la technologie des anciens...

- Rodney, faites moi descendre de ce truc tout de suite...

- J'essaye de l'arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas...

- Et bien, essayer plus. Je ne tiens pas à mourir ici...

- Arrêter un peu Carson, ça ne va pas vous tuer...

- Ah oui, et si ça explosait ?

- Concentrez vous un peu pour essayer de l'arrêter...

- Mais je me concentre...

- Vous n'en avez pas l'air...

- Bon, voila, je me concentre...

Rodney pianota sur son clavier, et arrêta tout...

- Vous voyez quand vous voulez...

- la prochaine fois, ne comptez pas sur moi. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour tester vos inventions. Si vous me cherchez, je suis à l'infirmerie.

Rodney se tourna vers la cachette de John et Ayden.

- C'est fini, j'arrête. Ne comptez plus sur moi...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**

**(1)** Désolée pour cette interruption dans l'histoire... Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous pouvez lire, je l'aimais bien Pete...

**(2)** N'oubliez qu'ils sont dans la salle de contrôle, ils ne peuvent pas parler librement...


	5. comment faire rire un lieutenant?

**Note : **Merci pour les reviews... Je vois que j'ai bien fait d'intégrer Pete au chapitre précédent... Qui sera la prochaine victime de notre trio infernal ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre... Un petit chapitre court (quel pléonasme...)

-------------------------

- Rodney, vous ne pouvez pas nous lâcher comme ça...

- Oh si, je le peut et je le fais...

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Vous n'avez peut être rien a faire d'autre, mais j'ai du travail, moi, et ce n'est pas comme ça que cette cité tiendra debout. Mais vous voulez peut être prendre ma place pour vérifier que tous les scientifiques font bien leur travail, sans faire exploser la cité, ou pire, la faire couler...

- Vous êtes le pire des rabats joie que je connaisse...

- Si vous le dites. Mais moi je n'effraie pas les gens sans raisons...

- Et Kavanagh ?

- J'avais mes raisons... Cet enfoiré est vraiment un génie...

- Quoi ? Vous êtes devenu fou... Vous êtes un génie, lui c'est un...un...

- Un quoi, major ?

- Il n'y a pas de mot pour le qualifier, mais c'est tout sauf un génie...

- Trouver moi une personne qui n'irait pas affronter seul quelques wraiths, juste pour cracher dans son café...

- Je crois que j'en trouverai autant qui voudrait le faire dans votre café...

Il reçu un regard interloqué de Rodney...

- De toute façon je m'en fiche... Au fait, vous venez de reconnaître que j'étais un génie...

- Non, je ne l'ai pas dit...

- Si vous l'avez reconnu...

- Non.

- Puisque je vous dis que si...

- Ford ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Ai-je reconnu que McKay était un génie...

- Vous voulez la vérité vraie, ou une vérité arrangée ?

- La vérité, Ford.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, oui, vous avez reconnu que le docteur McKay était un génie...

- Merci Ford... Bon, on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée non plus...

Il s'avança vers la porte.

- Ahem...

- Quoi encore Rodney ?

- J'attends vos excuses...

- Mes excuses ? Quelles excuses ?

- Pour avoir mis ma parole en doute...

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour m'avoir dit que j'avais menti... Vous savez, mettre la parole de quelqu'un en doute...

- Mais je n'ai jamais...

- Si il y a quelques instants... Vous avez la mémoire courte, John.

- Bon, très bien, je suis désolé Rodney, ça vous va ?

- C'est beaucoup mieux...

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

Il sortit, suivit de près par Rodney. Ayden les attendait dans le couloir. Il riait tellement qu'il devait se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Ford, vous allez vous en remettre ?

Il hocha la tête ne pouvant pas parler. Il se reprit rapidement, mais il ne pouvait pas rencontrer le regard de son supérieur ou du scientifique sans éclater de rire.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**


	6. dispute et complot

**Note : **Oula ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas mise a jour celle-la... Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner...

-------------------------

- Bon, vous avez décidé de vous en prendre a qui maintenant ?

- A Elisabeth...

- Mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Je commence à croire qu'il faut vous faire interné **(1) **et vous faire soigner.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça pour moi, Rodney...

- Ce n'est pas pour vous que je m'en fais, c'est plutôt pour ce qu'on nous réserve si on nous prend, et surtout pour mon travail...

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que votre travail est plus important que vos amis...

- Et qui a dis que vous étiez mon ami ? **(2)**

- Mais... Euh... Je croyais que...

- Vous croyez, vous croyez... Les certitudes il n'y a que ça de vrai...

- Docteur MacKay, vous pouvez retourner travailler, je crois que dorénavant nous nous passerons de vos services.

Ford était interloqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était habitué aux petites chamailleries entre son supérieur et le scientifique, mais là, ils étaient allés plus loin que d'habitude. Il se demandait quelles répercussions allait avoir cette dispute pour les futures missions.

- Bon, Ford, vous venez ou vous préférez rester planté au milieu du couloir ?

_Ouch, il a vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur... Et qui va se le coltiner toute l'après-midi, maintenant ? C'est bibi... Je vais tuer ce scientifique de malheur. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Sans Mackay, les blagues drôles et sophistiquées c'est foutu... Et puis qu'est-ce que ça va être les missions maintenant ? Bonjour l'ambiance, et Teyla et moi qui serons entre les deux... Je préférerais mille fois me battre contre des wraiths qu'être entre ces deux-là quand ils se sont disputés... Mais ils vont se réconcilier, ils se réconcilient toujours, mais à quel prix cette fois ? Et vont-ils vraiment se réconcilier ? Il est allé vraiment loin cette fois..._

- A quoi vous pensez Ford ?

- A ce qu'on allait pouvoir faire maintenant, sans MacKay... Comme vous n'avez pas l'air...

- Je n'ai pas l'air de quoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'humeur à continuer...

- Vous pouvez être un peu plus précis, Ford ?

- Docteur Beckett, ça va ?

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils avançaient vers l'infirmerie...

- Je vais tuer Rodney...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait, à vous ? **(3)**

- Il m'a juste fait m'asseoir sur un nouveau siège, qui a commencé à bouger dans tout les sens...

- Oh, très bien.

Le militaire partit, laissant Ayden et Carson seuls...

- Ca l'a autant affecté ?

- Vous êtes déjà au courant ?

- Pour Rodney, c'est un peu moins flagrant qu'il vienne me voir moi, plutôt qu'Elisabeth. Et vous aviez plus de chance de me croiser. J'étais justement en train de me demander si vous alliez passer par ici. Il aurait quand même pu y aller un peu moins fort, Rodney, tout à l'heure. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais être malade. John a vraiment reconnu que c'était un génie ?

- Oh, oui, et maintenant, il va aller le claironner partout.

- Vous croyez qu'il va lui en vouloir longtemps de lui avoir dit qu'il n'était pas son ami ? Il ne doit pas connaître la subtilité notre cher petit génie.

- On verra ça tout à l'heure... Au fait, tout est prêt ?

- Il faudrait que vous le teniez éloigné encore une petite heure, et ce sera bon. Je vous donnerai le signal quand ça sera terminé.

- Dans ce cas je ferai bien de le rattraper avant qu'il ne découvre tout. A tout à l'heure...

Il partit en courant pour rattraper son supérieur.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**

**(1)** Il peut sans problème venir dans notre hôpital psychiatrique, on accepte tout le monde... Désolée je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Pilules quand tu nous tiens...mdr

**(2)** Méchant Rodney, ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça...

**(3)** Comme si il ne le savait pas...


	7. dénouement

**Note : **Et voila le dernier chapitre...

**Note pour Sady :** Oh, je crois qu'il y a largement de la place pour notre cher John, et tout ses amis...lol

**Note pour Solène :** Je confirme que je t'ai donné trop d'indices dans mes mails... Voila la suite...

-------------------------

- Monsieur, sans indiscrétions, où allez-vous ?

- Dans mon bureau, pour travailler. J'ai des rapports en retard qui m'attendent, et encore quelques réclamations de Bates à étudier. A moins que vous ne vouliez faire cela à ma place ?

- Non, monsieur, je crois que j'ai notre dernier rapport de mission à rédiger.

- Hum, il ne devait pas être sur mon bureau hier matin, lieutenant ?

- Euh, et bien, en fait... Voila je me suis dis que comme vous aviez déjà beaucoup de rapports je n'allais pas vous encombrez tout de suite du mien... Monsieur.

- Oh, c'est très gentil à vous de vouloir prendre soin de moi. Vous êtes sur que c'est la raison ? Ce n'est pas, bien entendu, parce que vous aviez quelque chose de mieux à faire ?

- Non, monsieur, c'est la vraie raison.

A ce moment là, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

- Je vais de ce pas rédiger mon rapport.

Il sortit du bureau de son supérieur, et croisa Bates.

- Je crois que c'est à vous de prendre le relais. Bonne chance, sergent.

Il partit, laissant le sergent Bates à l'entrée du bureau de John. Il toqua à la porte.

- Entrez. Sergent, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- C'est à propos des incidents survenus aujourd'hui...

- Quels incidents ?

- Il y a eu le problème avec le docteur Kavanagh, puis ensuite le mien, et je viens d'apprendre que le docteur Beckett venir de vivre une mauvaise expérience sur l'un des fauteuils anciens.

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse à cela ?

- Je crois que nous devrions retrouver les coupables. En tant que chef de la sécurité de cette base, je me dois de vous faire part de mes inquiétudes quand à ces incidents.

- Vous parlez comme si il y avait eu un mort, ce qui n'est pas le cas que je sache ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que ce n'était que de simples blagues ? Vous savez, pour rigoler ?

- Sauriez-vous qui sont les coupables ?

- Il se pourrait que oui. Et je vous certifie que ce n'était que des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vous-même avez rigolé lorsque vous avez vu le docteur Kavanagh arriver en courant dans la salle de contrôle. Laissez tomber cette histoire, je crois qu'il y a d'autres choses plus importantes que ça à penser, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bon, vous pouvez disposer.

- Une dernière question, major.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous faites partie des coupables de ces stupides blagues ?

- Et que peut bien vous faire penser cela ?

- Mon instinct, et le fait que vous ou l'un des membres de votre équipe a été vu près des lieux où ces incidents se sont amorcés.

La radio du sergent grésilla deux fois.

- Vous ne répondez pas ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je crois que c'est l'heure du repas. Vous m'accompagnez ?

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Pour la blague que vous m'avez faite. Disons que si vous venez avec moi, je tire un trait sur cette affaire.

- Sergent, cela s'appelle du chantage... Je crois que je devrai aller manger quelque chose.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le mess. John trouvait bizarre le fait qu'ils ne croisaient personne sur leur chemin. Quand ils entrèrent dans le mess les lumières étaient éteintes. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait quand, soudain, la lumière s'alluma.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Il fut plus que surpris. Avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait oublié que c'était son anniversaire. Il se demandait qui y avait pensé. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Elisabeth. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Merci pour cette fête, il ne fallait pas...

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée.

- Alors qui ?

- C'est moi.

- Mais je croyais que...

- Vous croyez, vous croyez. Les certitudes, il n'y a que ça de vrai dans la vie, John.

- Mais Rodney, comment saviez-vous que c'était aujourd'hui mon anniversaire ?

- Les dossiers, John, les dossiers, on trouve tous les renseignements que l'on veut là-dedans.

- Donc toute cette journée ?

- On vous a tenu éloigné du mess assez longtemps pour tout mettre en place sans éveiller votre curiosité.

- Je me disais aussi que e vous avez convaincu assez facilement. Mais je n'avais pas prévu spécialement de faire ces blagues aujourd'hui.

- Disons que vous nous avez apporté sur un plateau d'argent l'excuse qu'il nous fallait...

- Donc tout le monde était au courant qu'on allait leur faire des blagues ?

- Pas Kavanagh, et tant mieux. Mais j'ai eu le temps de prévenir Bates et Carson...

- J'étais au courant, mais vous auriez pu y aller moins fort Rodney.

- En tout cas, merci, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que vous avez fait tout a pour moi.

- Major, vous nous avez sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, c'était la moindre des choses que de penser à votre anniversaire. Et vous êtes notre ami, c'est normal.

**FIN**


End file.
